


Judgement Call

by Zena (HowNovel)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-05
Updated: 2000-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Zena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Scott get caught by Fox and Wylie and are being held in a safe house by General Wade for questioning. General Wade knows of the Stargate project and has a wonderful idea how the alien’s knowledge can be used. Paul's future seems quite bleak until two strangers arrive with a proposal for him to join and help them. Will Starman accept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Call

JUDGEMENT CALL  
A Starman story by Zena

Scott Hayden stood by the kitchen stove preparing the evening meal. He tensed and instinctively reached for his sphere when he heard the sounds of someone at the front door. Seeing his father out of breath, it took an instant for Scott to deduce what happened: Fox was in town. He turned the stove off and went to their bedroom to gather his few belongings. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Minutes," Starman answered while stuffing his own duffle bag. "I think Fox saw me."

"Great," the twenty-eight year old grumbled and packed faster.

"I'm sorry," Paul apologized.

"I know, Dad. Just forget it."

"Now!" Fox said to his partner, Ben Wiley. The other man nodded, and with a great heave, broke open the door of the apartment where the alien and his son were staying.

Both agents quickly rushed into the room and looked around. The curtain was blowing in the breeze of a wide open window. "There!" George swore as he caught a fleeting glimpse of Forrester escaping. The agents followed and began a foot pursuit.

Father and son ran down the empty street, leaving vapor trails in the cold night air. Fox and Wiley were seconds behind them.

Scott easily hurdled over a garbage can blocking their path in the alley. "C'mon Dad," he yelled.

"Right behind you," Starman answered as he attempted the same jump. Patches of ice were on the asphalt. Paul slipped when he landed. He felt an agonizing pain shoot up his arm which he stretched out to stop the fall. The young man stopped when he heard his father cry out. "Run!" Starman shouted.

It tore Scott's heart to leave his dad, but there was no time to think about it. Fox was just a couple hundred feet away and closing, fast.

"Wiley, get the kid!" George snapped as he stopped by his prize. Ben kept running.

The Starman and the FSA agent locked eyes with each other. A shiver of fear ran through Paul at seeing the smug grin spread across Fox's face. "On your stomach, hands out where I can see them," the agent ordered.

Forrester slowly rolled over and complied. George knelt and put a knee on Paul's back, pinning him down. Fox reached for his handcuffs and secured one end around the Starman's left wrist and pulled his arm in back. When he grabbed the other hand, the alien let out a yelp of pain. The agent guessed the wrist was either sprained or broken. An exam at the local hospital emergency room would determine which it was. In the meantime, he decided not to take any chances. George fastened the remaining cuff, taking care not to further injure his prisoner. With Forrester secured, he searched the subject's pants and jacket. He found the silver sphere and wallet and stuffed them into his suit pocket. As he helped Forrester to his feet, he heard Wiley coming back. Ben was dragging a still-struggling handcuffed Scott beside him.

"Got him, Sir," the man panted, out of breath.

"Good job," the agent praised his partner.

Paul looked at his son. Fear and resignation were written all over the young man's face.

o o O o o

George pushed Paul through the hospital's emergency entrance.

"May I help you?" the head nurse asked.

Fox pulled out his wallet and showed the woman his identification. "George Fox, Federal Security Agency," he announced in a stone-cold business tone. "My prisoner needs medical attention."

Nurse O'Connor looked at the man standing beside the agent. "Is he dangerous?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He fell on some ice. I think his right wrist may be broken."

"Okay. Sign here," she told Fox. "Then come around and have him take a seat."

George scribbled his name on the sign-in sheet, then forced the Starman to sit in the chair.

"I need to take his pulse and blood pressure. That jacket's going to have to come off," she told the agent. "I'm going to have to cut the sleeve," she said, getting the scissors from her uniform pocket.

George observed as the woman carefully slit the cloth and leather almost up to the elbow. He took out the keys. Before he unlocked the cuffs, he warned in a low voice, "You make one wrong move..." He released the restraint.

Under the agent's scrutinizing eye, the nurse helped Paul remove the coat. Fox quickly secured Forrester's left hand to the chair. The Starman watched as she pushed his shirt sleeve up and wrapped the Velcro cuff around his arm. She pressed a button and the machine began to inflate the device, squeezing his arm very tightly. Already familiar with the procedure from when he was hospitalized with a cold, Paul remained quiet while the nurse wrote the information down.

"Now let's look at that wrist."

Starman lifted his injured limb slightly to show her. It was already discolored and swelling. She wrote down her preliminary findings and handed the paper to Fox. "If you go right through those doors and take a left, the trauma room is the first door on the right. Someone will take care of the necessary paperwork in there."

George released the handcuff and ordered Forrester to stand. The agent refastened the restraint on the alien's left hand in back to his pants belt.

"Thank you," Paul said to the woman as the agent dragged him away.

o o O o o

Fox flashed his badge to the attending doctor and nurse.

"Have him take his shirt off and put on a gown," Dr. Edleberry said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
George released the Starman just long enough for the nurse to help him complete the task. Fox secured his prisoner to the bed. He quietly stood watching his prize as he waited for the intern to come back and begin the examination.

After several minutes, Fox snagged one of nurses that passed by. "Could we speed this up?" he said in a slightly rough tone, clearly showing his growing impatience.

"We're doing the best we can, sir," the young woman replied with irritation.

o o O o o

Everyone in the emergency room silently groaned when the arrogant government agent returned with his prisoner from the x-ray room. They couldn't wait for him to leave. He'd managed to get on everyone's nerves in a short time. They all quietly felt sorry for the man in his custody. Right now they were waiting for the films to be processed.

 

Wiley dragged a defiant Scott Hayden into the local police station. He stepped up to the front desk and pulled out the folder with his badge and identification. "I'm Benjamin Wiley, Federal Security Agency," he said. The officers cast a curious look at him and the rebellious young man in handcuffs. "I request you place this man in a holding cell until we're ready to transport him," he told the officer behind the desk.

"We?" Chief Benson said, stepping forward.

"Yes. My boss, George Fox, is at the hospital right now with another prisoner."

The chief studied the agent before him, then finally said, "Sergeant, take him to cell one."

"Yes, sir," the officer answered as he got up and grabbed Scott by the elbow. "May I have the keys to the cuffs?"

"They'll be staying on," Ben told the man.

The three officers in the room and the dispatcher gave him a questioning glance. The order was unusual. But then this was their first visit by a Federal Security Agent with a prisoner in tow.

Officer Johnson pulled Paul Forrester's son to the cell area. The door closed behind him.

"Thank you," Wiley said.

"May I ask what he's wanted for?" the chief inquired.

"Sorry, but the case is classified. May I please use your phone?"

"Of course," Chief Benson replied. "Be our guest."

Everyone subtly tried to listen in as Wiley began making the transportation arrangements.

The x-rays revealed the radius bone in Starman's forearm was broken.

The nurse came back with a tray with supplies for injections. She took a vial and prepared a syringe.

"What are you giving him?" George demanded.

"It's just a local anesthetic."

They wheeled Forrester into the fracture room. Fox followed them inside and stood out of the way. When the drug took effect, the doctors gathered around and began setting Paul's arm.

Scott paced in the cell for several minutes, then kicked the door. It was a dumb thing to do and his foot hurt, but it made him feel a little better. He sat on the bed and thought about his father. He hoped his dad could somehow escape from Fox. His own chances of breaking free were next to nil without his sphere. Wiley had it.

With his prisoner still being treated, Fox summoned a guard and took a few minutes to call his partner.

The staff finished their work and moved away from the Starman. Paul focused frightened eyes on the agent as he stood beside the bed waiting for the doctor's release consent.

George ushered Forrester into the car. The alien's injured limb was in a cast and sling, the other one cuffed in back to the belt on his pants.

Fox would be relieved when the plane touched down in Washington D.C. He would feel even better when his prisoners were safely secured in a FSA "safe house". Every transfer point was one more opportunity for something to go wrong. He kept thinking of all the times Wiley or some other idiot made a foolish mistake, and the alien and its son managed to escape. This time everything was going as planned. Forrester was sitting quietly beside him, looking out the window at the scenery below. Scott was across the aisle with Wiley doing the same. Neither father or son said a word, except to ask to use the rest room.

Starman's heart pounded as the car stopped in front of the secluded house. Steel bars were across every window and an armed guard stood by the front door. Cameras surveyed the property. A high steel fence enclosed the yard. A sign on the driveway gate warned potential intruders not to touch the fence due to the high voltage electricity surging through it.

Fox opened the car door for Forrester and told him to get out. Paul hoped he would be with his son in this "cage", but the FSA agent shut the door and ordered his partner to leave. The Starman's face twinged in anguish as he saw Scott twist in his seat and cry out, "Dad!" He took a step toward the car, an instinctive but useless attempt to help his son. Fox quickly grabbed him by his good arm and pulled him back. Tears came to Starman's eyes and a heavy lump formed in his throat. There was nothing he could do.

Forrester watched the guard enter some numbers on a device attached to the door. It made a buzzing sound and then unlocked. George gave him a slight push. He walked inside.

"Welcome to your new home," Fox said grimly as he turned on the lights.

Starman stood silently as the agent released the handcuff from his left wrist. He studied his prison. It certainly wasn't a standard jail cell. It was like a furnished apartment. He noticed there was no stove in the kitchen, but a microwave oven was on the counter. A TV was tucked into the corner of the living room. Paul noticed the tiny red light of the surveillance camera on the ceiling. It was quite comfortable if you ignored all the security measures intended to keep the occupant inside. "Where did you take my son?" he demanded.

"Don't worry," Fox replied. "He's going to a 'safe house' just like this one."

"Why couldn't we be together?"

"Not a chance," George sneered. He went to the telephone mounted on the living room wall, picked up the receiver and punched in some numbers.  
Paul listened to the agent confirm their arrival, then hang up.

The events of the last several hours took a toll on Starman's all-too-human body. He felt exhausted. The drug the doctors gave him while they treated his injury had worn off hours ago. The bumps and bruises he got from the fall hurt. His arm throbbed and he needed rest. He wished he had his sphere so he could heal himself, but it wasn't available. Resigned to the situation, he gave in to his body's demands and slipped his leather jacket off his shoulders, placing it over the back of the couch, then went to the bedroom.

> Fox watched Forrester pull back the blanket, remove his shoes, then lie down.

"Lunch will be delivered soon," he told the alien and turned to leave.

"Wait...please," Starman called.

"Why?"

The way Fox replied almost made Paul want to say "forget it", but he couldn't ignore the pain any longer. It was getting worse by the minute. "May I have some aspirin and a glass of water?" he asked quietly.

George looked at the cast on Forrester's arm. He went to the phone and called in the prescription the ER doctors handed him before they discharged the alien.

"Thank you," Starman said when he saw Fox reappear at the doorway.

After the medic gave Paul the prescribed medication, George caught a ride to check on how Wiley was doing with Scott.

o o O o o

Ben was glad to see his boss. He wanted nothing more than to leave. Forrester's son was being so uncooperative, Wiley was forced to put the handcuffs back on. So far, Scott had kicked him in the shin, tried to knock him out and make a break for it. The agent understood the action came from desperation and anger, but the behavior was not going to be tolerated.

George stood in front of the young man, just outside kicking range with his arms akimbo. "You've got a choice. Keep resisting and I'll send you straight to Peagrum. Or cooperate and enjoy a little freedom in comfortable surroundings. Which is it going to be?" he asked and folded his arms.

Scott avoided looking at the agent. The mention of the Air Force base made him sick to his stomach.

"Well?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

Fox smiled with a devilish grin. "You're not the one I'm interested in. Your father on the other hand..."

"Leave him alone!" Scott shouted and jumped from the couch, trying to ram Fox with a shoulder block. Ben grabbed Forrester's son and shoved him back into his seat.

"Have it your way," George said. "Wiley, take him to the base and put him in a cell."

"Peagrum, sir?"

"What do you think?"

Suddenly the big agent understood his boss meant the base outside D.C. Fox took a deep breath to dissipate his rising anger. "Just put him in the car," he said exasperated.

"All right! Wait!" Scott yelled in a panic-stricken voice. "I'll behave! Let me go!"

George looked at the fully grown son of the alien and smiled. His threat worked. He had control. "Release him," he told Wiley and went to stand face to face with the youth. "You try anything," he said in a no-nonsense tone, "out of line one more time, and I promise you, I will send you to Peagrum."

Ben removed the handcuffs and watched Scott sit back down on the couch.

Fox glanced at his watch. He still had a report to submit by tomorrow. He would be lucky if he got a couple hours sleep as well. "Lunch will be delivered in a couple hours," he said. He nodded to his partner and both of them left.

> Scott was still shaking at the close call. After several minutes he finally got up and turned the television on.

o o O o o

A messenger sought out General Wade in a meeting. He leaned close to the man and whispered in his ear, "You have a call, Sir."

Wade stood up. "If you'll excuse me a moment, gentlemen."

Outside the room the staffer showed him the phone. "This damn well better be important," the general snarled to his aide.

"My apologies, General, but I think you'll agree this is very important."

Martin listened and trembled from excitement. George Fox had finally captured the alien. Paul Forrester was being held in a FSA safe house just outside Washington.

"I'll be there as soon as this meeting is finished." He went back inside.

"Is everything alright, Martin?" General George Hammond asked. "Nothing serious, I hope."

"No. Actually, everything's a-okay for a change," he replied, smiling. The meeting continued.

o o O o o

George woke up not feeling rested at all. What should've been his first good night's sleep in years was anything but that. One nightmare in particular haunted him: the one of Forrester escaping from the safe house. He quickly showered, shaved and dressed. It was only a twenty minute drive to the heavily fortified compound, but he would not rest until he walked inside and personally saw the Starman there.

Fox pulled his car into the driveway at the same time a military Jeep arrived with one of the selected handful of soldiers cleared to bring the alien its meals, toiletries and change of bedding. He walked to the door with the soldier. The armed guard readied his weapon.

"George Fox," the agent said, presenting his ID.

"Lt. Chalifoux," the man echoed, showing his pass. The guard nodded and entered the secret four digit code for the door.

Paul awoke to the sound of someone entering the house. He opened his eyes and lifted his head off the pillow. A shiver of fear coursed through him once again as George Fox stood ten feet away, watching him like a hungry wolf before it kills its prey. The agent breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the alien still in bed. He couldn't help but think how much safer humanity was now that this creature had been captured. Someday the world will thank me for removing this menace, he praised himself. He went to sit at the tiny kitchen table, and took a sip of his coffee. The lieutenant deposited the duffle bag containing the rest of Forrester's clothes on the floor next to the dresser, then left. The tension of the moment over, Paul laid his head down. He was surprised how good he felt, until he tried to get up. The bruised muscles had stiffened overnight. He grimaced at the soreness.

It seemed more than enough time had passed, in Fox's opinion, for Forrester to dress. He stood up ready to go into the bathroom and see what was taking the Starman so long when It came out holding its shirt.

"I can't fit my arm in the sleeve," Paul said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Fox swore. Afraid again, Starman froze at the FSA man's outburst. George went to the phone to remedy the problem.

Paul put the flannel shirt on the bed and wrapped himself in the blanket. The coffee smelled good and he was hungry.

"The lieutenant will bring you some t-shirts when he delivers your lunch," Fox told him. He noticed Forrester was still standing there, almost like he was waiting for permission to approach the table. "Well, c'mon and eat your breakfast," he said.

Starman slowly came forward and took the only other remaining seat. George observed the alien was having trouble opening the plastic package containing the utensils. "Give me that," he said. He tore the wrapping and then helped with the milk carton, cereal box, orange juice bottle, jam packet and coffee cup lid. All things that require two hands, he mused. The baggie containing the toast was the only thing the Starman did not require assistance with. "General Wade will be here in a couple of days to begin questioning you," Fox said as he watched Forrester finish his meal.

Paul nodded, but he had other things on his mind. "How's Scott?"

"He was fine when I left him yesterday."

The news seemed to ease the Starman's anxiety. He got up and went to the bathroom to shave. The agent followed and stood at the doorway.  
"Where's the shaving cream?" "You don't use any with an electric razor," Fox replied, surprised It didn't know. "Just turn it on and put it to your face."

They encountered their second obstacle when the Starman went to shower.

"Don't get that cast wet," George said.

"How long will I have to wear this?"

"Who knows? With an ordinary human I'd say a couple of months, but you aren't ordinary. It's anybody's guess." He went to sit again at the table, making a mental note to have the lieutenant bring a plastic bag and tape next time. Forrester emerged twenty minutes later, having washed himself with a face cloth. Satisfied that It didn't need any further assistance, Fox left.

o o O o o

Martin Wade looked at Forrester and carefully studied the man/alien that sat in the chair. Its nervousness was obvious. It was important this meeting begin with the right atmosphere. He needed Its cooperation. To get that, he had to put the alien at ease, as much as it was possible. To break the ice, he asked Forrester, "How's the arm?"

"Better. It doesn't hurt so much now."

"I've waited a long time to meet you," the general said. "There are a lot of questions I want ask. The first is, why did you come here?"

Paul's eyebrows shot up. "You invited us," he simply answered. "May I say something before we continue?"

Wade nodded.

"I come in peace. I mean you no harm."

Fox almost burst out laughing, but controlled himself. The Starman's statement sounded like another over-used line from a science fiction movie: take me to your leader. Martin Wade's face remained neutral. "Why didn't you identify yourself on approach?" he asked.

Paul carefully thought about how to respond without frightening the man. Humans were so paranoid. Especially the military. "General," he began, "did it ever occur to anyone that we might not use the same methods of communication? We do not have radios, as you know them, on our ships. And there was no warning in your message that a visitor would be met with hostile action."

Not a man to concede an error, Wade went on the defensive. "We didn't expect a reply. Not one so soon, at any rate."

"Then you shouldn't have sent the message."

"I'll agree with that," Fox muttered under his breath. A stern look from the general warned him not to say any more.

"Why did you kidnap Jenny Hayden?"

Paul took a deep breath. "When your air defense shot me down, survival was my top priority. I needed help. In my natural form, you had no way to relate or communicate with me. I copied her husband's body so I could talk to her. I didn't know she would see me as I was completing the process. It frightened her. She mistook my intentions when I asked her to take me to Arizona."

"Why didn't you try to talk to us after you 'made' that body?"

"There was no time. I had no experience with human physiology. Because I had to create that body in a hurry, it was burning itself out. If Jenny Hayden hadn't helped me get to the crater when I did, I would have died."

"Is the body you're in now 'burning out'?" the general inquired, curious.

"No. I was better prepared this time. I adapted the process to create a body that would last at least a normal human lifetime," Starman answered with a smile. "Being in human form has disadvantages though. Your bodies are very fragile," he said, raising his cast-covered arm slightly to emphasize the point.

"Why did you come back?"

"My son called me, though at the time he was unaware of doing so."

Wade looked confused. "He 'called' you? How?"

"With the sphere. I left it for him as a gift."

"You mean weapon," Fox bluntly corrected.

"No. It's a tool, that's all."

"Don't try to play dumb with me," the agent snapped. "I was there when you destroyed the lab at Peagrum with that...thing. I think that classifies it as a weapon. Don't you agree, General?"

Wade remained silent, waiting to hear what the Starman would say.

Paul hesitated before replying. He had to be careful. He was treading on very dangerous ground. "I regret using the sphere that way, but it was necessary," he said. "I strongly believed my life, and that of my son, was in danger. Apparently, we still are," he finished.

"You admit it, then?" George said with delight. "It is a weapon?"

Forrester's mouth went dry. "Sometimes, yes. But it's much more than that."

"I think we've heard all we need to hear," the agent crowed with glee, convinced he had sealed the alien's fate.

"I'll be the judge of that," Wade reprimanded while looking at the Starman.

"Sorry, Sir," Fox apologized as he sank back in his chair.

Paul repeatedly swallowed, trying to wet his parched throat. The general noticed Forrester was clearly afraid of the agent. "Would you like some water?" he offered.

"Yes, please."

At the general's signal, Fox reluctantly went to the kitchen to get the glass.

Starman finished drinking. He took the momentary break as a chance to add some information. "What you don't know, Mr. Fox, is I used that thing, to save your life. You collapsed at the doorway as I was escaping."

George's eyes popped wide open in stunned disbelief. "No!" he whispered.

"You had chest pain. Do you remember?" The expression on the agent's face told Paul he did. Forrester continued. "Your heart began beating rapidly, unevenly. You were going to die if something wasn't done, so I repaired you." He let the information sink in. For several moments no one spoke.

"That explains how you got your health back so quickly," Wade said at last. He looked at Paul. "Why didn't you just let him die? This case would probably have been shut down a long time ago."

"I couldn't do that. Could you?"

"If I were in your place, no offense to Mr. Fox here, yes."

"That's a fundamental difference between our two peoples. To let someone die when you can prevent it, enemy or not, is inconceivable to us."  
"Hogwash," George countered. "You let Stella Forrester die."

"She was old. Her heart was failing. I could have made her well and extended her life for a couple more years, but the cost of doing so would have been at the expense of my own life. I didn't have the energy it would require to spare."

"But you did for Mr. Fox?" Martin asked.

"Yes. That was a simple repair. There were other things wrong with Stella Forrester besides her heart. Mr. Fox is young by comparison. He will live for many more years, if he takes care of himself," Paul finished.

George refused to believe the Starman had anything to do with his rapid recovery. The very thought that this alien may have saved him, angered him. "What about Paul Forrester? You murdered him for that body," he snapped.

"No. He was already dead when I found him. He died in the helicopter crash."

"Which you caused."

"No. The pilot flew into a downdraft caused by the erupting volcano. He survived the crash. I carried him away and left him at a farmhouse where he could get help."

The room became quiet. The general noticed Forrester's calm demeanor despite the serious accusations. "Why do you stay here?" Wade asked.

"Children depend on their parents or a guardian to protect and guide them. Jenny Hayden was afraid for her life and Scott's. She gave up our son because she felt she could no longer protect him. You would not leave her alone. She's still in hiding, still afraid. Scott's foster parents were killed in a car crash. In his grief and pain, he cried out for help. I came as any parent would when their child is in trouble. I've stayed because I'm all he has until we can find his mother. That is, if you let us find her," he added.

Fox let out a barely audible snicker. Wade heard it and silently gave the agent a "cease and desist" warning. He also noticed the Starman shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Is something wrong?"

Embarrassed at having been caught, Paul said, "I need to use the bathroom. Please excuse me." Martin nodded.

When the general and the agent were alone in the room, Wade reproached Fox in a soft voice so Forrester wouldn't hear.

"One more outburst like that and I'll order you to leave."

"You don't actually believe It, do you, Sir?" George asked incredulously.

"Why shouldn't I? His story can be checked out." All except for the photographer's body and the helicopter. They were buried under tons of solidified lava and ash.

"Are you going to let him go?" the agent wanted to know.

"That remains to be seen," Wade told him. "But when I do decide, it'll be my decision, after I've reviewed all the evidence. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Fox reluctantly replied, irritated he hadn't won the battle.

Paul came out of the bathroom. General Wade looked at his watch. It was late in the afternoon. "I think that's enough for today," the military man said as he stood. "I'll be back in a few days to ask you more questions." With that, the general left. Fox stopped the tape recorder and ejected the cassette. He gave the alien a parting glance and left with both items.

On the drive back to the general's office, General Wade ordered Fox to turn over all his files on Paul Forrester to his secretary by the next day. He took the tape as well.

o o O o o

Wade was unprepared for the sheer volume of material that showed up. There were boxes upon boxes of it. The only thing going in his favor was that the cartons were dated. He had his aide find the earliest one and bring it to him at his desk. He began the arduous task of reviewing the files.

o o O o o

Five days later, Martin and his aide visited Paul Forrester for round two of interrogations. The woman set up the tape recorder and put the manila folders on the table, then left.

"These are some of George Fox's files," he said. "I've read them. There are some questions I'd like answered." He picked up the top folder and opened it.

"May I see?" Paul asked.

"No." He continued. "I'd like to go back to 1986 and a little town called Desert Wells. You and your son were there. The sheriff, Charles Ewing, reported seeing a ring of blue lights. George Fox saw them, too. You mind explaining that?"

Starman smiled warmly at the memory. "The lights the sheriff saw were the result of Scott's first attempt to use the sphere."

"That round silver ball."

"Yes. Our campfire had gone out and he tried to relight it."

"Instead, he made the ring of lights."

"Yes. He was experimenting, trying to learn to use the sphere. He hadn't learned to control it yet. The lights were totally harmless, but they attracted the sheriff's attention."

"And what about the lights Mr. Fox saw?"

"That was a gift to thank the sheriff for letting me go."

"I don't understand."

Paul took a deep breath. "Most of the people in the town were laughing at him for what he said he saw. I created the display so he could redeem himself. It wasn't nice of those people to humiliate him like they did."

"So how did you escape?"

"The sheriff didn't take my son's sphere when he arrested us. I used it to help him get away. Scott convinced the sheriff's girlfriend to free me."

"About this sphere..."

"General, despite what Mr. Fox has told you, I assure you, I would never harm anyone with it."

"What exactly is it?"

"It's a part of who I am. It's made from material from my world."

"That much is obvious. The boys at the lab are having a field day examining it. What I want to know is, how you make it work?"

"That's something exclusive to me and my son. You could look at it for the rest of your life and it would not respond to you or any other human."

"But how does it work?"

"I concentrate on what I want it to do, and it does it," Paul replied with a wan smile.

"I see."

Wade closed the file and picked up the next one.

o o O o o

It had been ten days since their capture. The TV no longer made Scott's days pass quicker. He was eating his lunch when Fox walked in.

"Hello," the agent said.

He did not reply, but stared at the man with cold, dagger-like eyes.

"I trust everything is okay?"

"How's my father?"

George cleared his throat. "Don't worry, he's fine."

Something about the way Fox said it made Scott doubt him. "I don't believe you. What've you done to him?" he asked with rising anger in his voice.

"Nothing. He's fine."

Starman's son lost his patience. "You're lying!" he shouted and threw what was left of his salad at the agent. It was a mistake.

Fox quickly subdued the young man and placed him in handcuffs. "I warned you. Have it your way, kid," George said. He called the guard for assistance and they dragged the struggling twenty-eight year old to Fox's car.

Less than an hour later, Scott was sitting all alone in a tiny cell on a military base outside of D.C. His momentary loss of control cost him what few comforts he had. He deeply regretted his actions.

o o O o o

"General Wade? General Hammond is here," the secretary announced on the speaker phone.

"Send him in, Judy."

The door opened and he stood.

"Martin, good to see you again," Hammond said with a smile.

"You too, old friend."

After shaking hands, both officers sat and got down to serious business.

"Now what's so urgent that you insisted on seeing me right away?" Wade asked.

"Because we're friends, I'm going to come straight out with it," Hammond said. "No beating around the bush. I've been watching Project 617W-A. I know you've got the alien. I know he goes by the name Paul Forrester. I also know you've had him in custody for almost two months now. I want to see him. I think he may be of valuable service to us. The president agrees."

General Wade sat there looking more stunned at each bombshell his friend dropped. "The president?" Why hadn't he heard from the commander-in-chief himself? "That project is classified. How did...?"

"I have the clearance," Hammond finished. "Have you ever heard of the Stargate program?"

Still in shock, Martin said, "No."

"Well, you have now. You've been given clearance. I want you to come with me. I have something to show you."

"Now?"

"Yes. I have plane waiting as we speak. I'll brief you on the way."

On the flight, the general told Martin about the alien stone-like ring discovered in Egypt in the 1930's and how it was brought, secretly, to Colorado.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson was the one who deciphered the symbols on the gate as being constellations. We'd been trying for over two years, thinking it was a language. With his discovery, we were finally able to activate the gate for the first time. It took us to a planet called Abydos."

"Never heard of it."

Four hours later Hammond led his friend into the control room of the underground complex.

"Is that it?" Wade asked, staring in awe at the device.

"Yes. That's the Stargate."

No sooner had he said it than warning klaxons sounded and red lights began flashing.

"What's happening?"

"Incoming traveller, Sir," Lt. Simmons said to General Hammond as he continued watching his monitor. "It's SG-1's signal."

"Open the iris."

The ring spun around one way, stopped and then reversed direction, back and forth until all seven chevrons lit and locked. The wormhole established itself in a spectacular display, settling to look like a swirling wall of water inside the ring. Martin was spellbound as he watched four people appear from the "wall" and step onto the ramp. The Stargate deactivated and the event horizon disappeared. Now it was just a plain ring which he could see through.

"Close the iris," Hammond ordered and turned to his friend. "C'mon. I'd like you to meet SG-1."

"Colonel O'Neill, this is General Martin Wade," Hammond said.

"My pleasure, Sir," the commander of the team replied, saluting, then extending his hand.

The general introduced the other members of the team. "I'll see you all in the briefing room in an hour," he told them.

When Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c left, Hammond said, "Now that you've seen the Stargate, I think you can understand why I need to talk to the alien. If he can be persuaded to help us, the benefits would be enormous. There's so much we still don't know."

o o O o o

They were all seated in the conference room overlooking the Stargate.  
"Gentlemen, Major," Hammond began, "I've invited General Wade to join us today for a special reason. We may, and I emphasize may, be getting a new member to the SGC."  
"Sweet," Colonel O'Neill said. "Who is he, she, sir?"  
"His name is Paul Forrester," the general said and displayed two photos on the monitor. "The younger man is Scott Hayden, his son."  
"Like I said, Sir, who is he?"  
"He," the general paused, "is really an 'It', a being from another planet. A cartographer to be specific."  
"Really?" Dr. Jackson said, suddenly very excited. "In that case we have to have him."  
"Why's that?" O'Neill inquired, ignorant of the significance.  
"Don't you see, Jack?"  
"No."  
Major Carter stepped in. If anyone understood it's importance as much as Daniel did, it was she. "He's a mapmaker, Colonel, of the stars. He's probably been to planets we don't even know exist. He could tell us where new gates are and what the planets and people are like. It could save us a lot of trouble."  
"Or prevent us from getting into it," Daniel added.  
"I agree," Teal'c said in his non-emotional bass voice. "He would be most valuable to us."  
"That's if," Hammond reminded them, "we can persuade him to help us. Which is why I'd like you, Dr. Jackson, to accompany General Wade and me back to Washington."  
o o O o o

"We've been keeping him here," Wade said to the general and the archaeologist as they approached the safe house. The guard opened the door.  
Paul was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. George Fox sat across from him. The agent immediately cast a suspicious look at the two strangers.  
"George," Wade said as he looked at the Starman, "this is General Hammond and Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
"General, Doctor," Fox politely responded.

At the mention of the word "doctor", Paul became nervous, fearing they were going to start some sort of medical test or experiment.

"They're here to see Mr. Forrester," Martin said.  
Hammond looked at the agent. "Everything we're about to discuss here, Mr. Fox, is highly classified. General Wade has asked, and I'm granting, clearance for you."  
"I understand. Thank you."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Forrester," General Hammond greeted Starman with a friendly smile. "May I call you Paul?"  
"Yes."  
"I've been doing a lot of research on you. I know what you are. What do you know about the Asgards?"  
"And the Nox," Daniel quickly added.  
Starman's eyebrows rose in surprise. This was very interesting, and confusing as well. These people should have no knowledge of either race. The Asgards weren't even from the same galaxy.  
"Sir?" Fox piped up, perplexed.  
Wade cast a glance at the agent, telling him to stay quiet.  
Paul looked at the two strangers. They were obviously waiting for an answer, but what could he tell them? His people forbade revealing restricted information. But then, these people already knew about these beings. "They are highly advanced," he finally said.  
"Have you ever been to Abydos?" Daniel asked.  
The doctor took the alien's silence as reluctance to respond. "I have," the archaeologist said.  
Starman eyebrows raised as he looked at the man. "That's not possible. Your level of space technology is still in its infancy. You haven't even gone to Mars yet."  
To prove his claim, Dr. Jackson told Paul in fluent Abydan, "I lived there for a year. I went through the Chappa-eye."  
The Stargate! Forrester's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows again. It all made sense now.  
"What did he say?" Fox asked, totally lost.  
"I didn't know there was one here," Starman replied.  
"One what?" the FSA agent asked, annoyed no one was answering his questions.  
"Actually, there are two here," Daniel said, ignoring the agent.  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?"  
"He's talking about the Stargate," Wade said.  
"Never heard of it."  
"That's not surprising," the archaeologist replied. "Only a handful of people know about it."  
"What is it?"  
They all looked at the Starman who was sitting quietly listening to them. "Why don't you tell us what it is, Paul," General Hammond said.  
Forrester gazed at Fox with a small twinkle in his eyes. "It's an interplanetary transport system."  
"What!" George choked.  
"It's true," Martin responded. "I've seen it. I was just there."  
"Which is why we're here," Hammond said addressing the celestial navigator. "We'd like you to join us as a member of the SGC: Stargate Command."

Alarm bells went off in Fox's head. "May I speak with you, Sir?" he asked Wade and motioned that he wanted to talk to the man alone. They stepped away from the others.  
"Are they serious?" he asked in a soft voice so the others couldn't hear.  
"Yes."  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Sir."  
"On the contrary."  
"Sir, you can't let Forrester go," he objected.  
"I'm not letting him go, exactly. It's more like a transfer. He'll be under their supervision."  
They rejoined the group.  
"Well?" Hammond asked Paul.  
"Do I have any time to think about this before I give you an answer?"  
"Twenty-four hours."  
"And what if I refuse? What do you plan to do with me then?"  
Fox wanted to shout, "lock you up and throw away the key," but didn't.  
"That's up to General Wade."  
"May I, Sir?" Daniel piped up.  
The Stargate general nodded.  
"Maybe this will help you make your choice. Keep in mind, we're already out there exploring the universe through the Stargate. We're shooting in the dark, taking blind potshots, if you will. It's gotten us into serious trouble more than once. You could stop that. With your knowledge of the stars, you could save us a lot of grief, maybe even prevent us, or someone else, from getting killed."  
"I'm strictly forbidden from interfering in another planet's affairs."  
"Understood. So are we."  
"What about my son? Is he included in this deal, or is it just for me?"  
"Your son's included," Hammond said.  
"What about our spheres? Will you return them to us?"  
Hammond and Dr. Jackson looked at General Wade.  
"We'll have to discuss that," Martin said.  
On that note, the two generals, the FSA agent and the archaeologist left the safe house.

Paul remained at the table thinking about their proposal. If he refused, he surmised he would likely spend the rest of his life locked away, or worse, end up at that awful laboratory in Building 11, a subject to be experimented on until death finally claimed him. This place was not much better. He wasn't free. On the other hand, accepting the deal was almost the same. His search for Jenny Hayden would be put on hold. And for how long? What if General Wade refused to give their spheres back? The answers to those questions weighed heavily on his mind. Was all or nothing better than part of something?  
o o O o o

General Hammond, Dr. Jackson, Agent Fox and General Wade were in Wade's office discussing the offer they made.  
"Do you think he'll accept?" Daniel asked.  
"He'd be a fool not to," the SG commander said and turned to Martin. "May I ask what you were eventually going to do with him?"  
"I decided to let him go."  
"Sir! You can't!" Fox protested.  
"George, I've just spent the last two months going over every single report you've filed and discussing them with him. The evidence does not corroborate your belief that he's a threat. In fact, the facts support quite the opposite."  
Fox was seething. After all the years he spent trying to capture the alien, it seemed he was about to lose him. "You can't dismiss the destruction of Peagrum with that sphere," he countered.  
"No, but I've thought about it long and hard. Used as a weapon, yes, the sphere's potential destructive power is a very real danger. He could wreak global havoc with it. So tell me, why hasn't he? He's had ample time and opportunity to do so."  
"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time."  
"I don't believe that."  
"Neither do I," Hammond added.  
Aghast, Fox asked, "Are you going to return them, then?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I want to go on record saying I strongly object, Sir. I think you're making a very big mistake."  
"Objection noted. I think though, this is a case, if we treat him as a friend, he'll be a friend. Treat him as an enemy.... Even as a prisoner, he's made no aggressive moves," he added.  
"What about his son? He's a problem."  
"Speaking of that, where is Scott?" Hammond asked. "I thought he would be with his father."  
"We thought it best to keep them separated," Martin said, trying to justify his actions.  
"So where is he?"  
"In the base brig," Fox told them.  
"Why?"  
"He attacked me."  
"What did he do? Try to kill you?" Daniel asked with concern.  
"He has a violent temper," the agent replied in defense.  
"So you threw him in a cell?"  
"Yes! That kid's a danger to society."  
"I disagree," the SG general said. "From what I've read, he's like his father. Quiet, peaceful. Quite a bright young man, too."  
"With all due respect, Sir, you're wrong. He's a loose cannon."  
"Well, I think I'd be, too, if you kept me locked up alone for two months," Dr. Jackson said.  
The agent glared at both the doctor and General Hammond. Were these people totally blind? Why was it only he saw the danger? Still on the defense, he said, "That Stargate thing...at the very least, the president should be informed..."  
"God, I admire your dedication, Mr. Fox," Hammond interrupted with a chuckle. "No one can fault you there."  
"What's so funny? This could be a global disaster!"  
"The president knows all about the Stargate, George," Wade said quietly. "He knows about Forrester, too. In fact, it was the president who suggested to the general that we recruit him."

The FSA man looked at the two strangers like the wind had suddenly been ripped from his sails. He'd just been made a fool of. He sat there, turning red. The meeting was effectively over.  
o o O o o

The next morning, the two generals and the archaeologist returned to the safe house. Fox would bring Scott to join them soon.

"So what have you decided?" General Hammond asked the Starman.  
"I haven't yet. I have some questions and I want to say something."  
"Certainly."  
"My primary goal is finding Scott's mother. I'd like us to be a family. If I join you, I won't be free to look for her."  
"We can help you," Daniel said.  
"Will I be free to leave if I wish?"  
"Yes. You'll be sworn to secrecy, though. We don't want anyone else knowing about the gate just yet. If you violate that promise, you'll be arrested and imprisoned."  
"What about our spheres?"  
General Wade reached into his pocket and handed them back to the Starman. One was intact: Scott's. The other one had been sawed in pieces. Paul took his son's and put it in his pants pocket. He concentrated on the fragmented one. The pieces began to glow light blue. The people from the Stargate program witnessed with fascination as suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the orb became whole again. The door opened. It was Fox with Forrester's son. The agent stood frozen with panic at seeing the activated sphere in the alien's hand. Just as suddenly, it went inert.  
"Scott!" Starman cried with delight and went to greet and embrace him.  
"Dad!" the young man shouted and struggled to wrestle free from the FSA man.  
Paul's joy was short-lived upon seeing his son in handcuffs secured to a chain around his waist.  
General Hammond noticed the restraints, too. "Take those things off!" he ordered.  
Reluctantly, the agent complied.  
Father and son held each other.

After several moments of the touching reunion, Hammond asked, "Are you joining us or not?"  
Starman released his son. "Yes."  
"Great!" Daniel replied.  
"When do we leave?"  
"As soon as you can pack your personal belongings," the general said.  
"Where are we going, Dad?"  
"With these people," Paul answered.  
For the first time, Scott noticed the two strangers. "Who are they?"  
"Daniel Jackson," the archaeologist introduced himself and extended his hand.  
The young man hesitantly took it.  
"General Hammond. Pleased to meet you, son. I'm looking forward to working with your father."  
"What's going on, Dad?"  
"We're going on an adventure," Forrester said with a mischievous wink. "I'll explain later."

The Starman and his son were seated in the car with Dr. Jackson. General Hammond was standing just outside exchanging final good-byes with General Wade while George Fox placed Forrester's and Scott's bags in the trunk.  
"Come visit us some time, Martin," Hammond said. "You can bring Mr. Fox with you."  
"We'll do that. Good-bye and good luck."  
They shook hands.  
Fox waited in the car, staring at his lost prize in the other car. He came out of his reverie when General Wade shut the door.  
"Lighten up, George," Martin said. "The world's not going to come to an end just because we let Forrester and his son go. He's on our side now."  
"Yes, Sir," the discontented agent replied. "I just hope you're right."  
"See me tomorrow about your new assignment."  
George put the car in gear and stepped on the gas.  
o o O o o

JUDGEMENT CALL PART II  
Starman's son was paying the price for years of persecution and his poor treatment at the hands of General Wade and George Fox: mistrust and hatred of the military. All during the flight, Dr. Jackson and General Hammond barely managed to get a word out of the young man. They pitied him. It wasn't until they reached the complex, and the control room in particular, that they saw a glimmer of hope the damage could be reversed.  
"Whoa-ho! This is radical. Way cool!" Scott exclaimed as he entered Stargate Command with his father.  
"Yes," Paul agreed, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "This is... way cool."  
His gaze immediately focused on the gate on the other side of the plate glass window. It was inactive at the moment.  
General Hammond introduced the Starman and his son to everyone in the room, then signalled the pair to follow him to the briefing room.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, please join me in welcoming our newest members to the SGC, Paul Forrester and his son, Scott Hayden."  
"Sweet," Jack said in his usual cynical tone."  
"Don't mind him," Samantha replied. "Very pleased to meet you."  
"I am pleased to meet both of you as well," Teal'c agreed.  
"Hey, neat tattoo, man," Scott remarked. "Never seen one like that. Where'd you get it?"  
"It was given to me in a ceremony when I became a Jaffa."  
The dark-skinned man could tell the young lad had no idea what he was talking about. Until the boy asked, he chose not to elaborate.  
"Please, sit down," Hammond said. He and Dr. Jackson took their seats.  
Starman looked at the monitor at the end of the large walnut conference table. There was a divided picture displaying four different forms of writing. "Nu ani un creatas. Ic kwabe daeo," he said and pointed to the lower right of the screen.  
"You can read that?" General Hammond asked, surprised.  
"Yes."  
Daniel's eyes lit up with delight. This being was his dream. "What about the others?"  
"Qui neah eeahn nokwaitas. The place of our beginning," Paul provided in English.  
"Can you tell us who these languages belong to?" Major Carter asked with excitement.  
"That one is from the Asgard," Starman said, pointing to the top left of the screen. "Going clockwise are the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients. They all basically say the same thing."  
General Hammond was ecstatic. In just these few minutes, Forrester was already proving his value: priceless. If only we had him a couple years ago, he mused. We wouldn't have lost SG-10, Henry Boyd's team. The SGC mistakenly dialed a world in the grips of a black hole. They almost lost the Earth Stargate when it became stuck open, trapped in the hole's gravity well. Only some last minute creative thinking by Major Carter saved them.  
"Is there a gate on your world?" the Major asked Starman.  
"No."  
"Why not?" Jack wanted to know.  
"The builders were not interested in my world," Paul told them. "Just as with your people, they could not relate to us in our natural form."  
"Which is?"  
"A blue light."  
"You mean without that body, you're just a glowing light bulb?"  
"That's one way of describing it," Starman grinned with amusement.  
"Can you show us where your world is?" Daniel asked.  
"May I see a star chart?"  
General Hammond instructed Major Carter to get it. She unrolled the large paper map on the table.  
Paul pointed to his home. "There."  
"Algieba, in the constellation Leo," she said.  
"Yes."  
"I can't wait for us to work together," Daniel crowed. "Translating this stuff will be a breeze with your help."  
Hammond noticed both his guests looking fatigued. "In the morning, Doctor. I think we'll call it quits for today. We'll meet here tomorrow at oh-eight- hundred. Dismissed."  
SG-1 left the room.  
"What is oh-eight-hundred?" Starman asked.  
Hammond chuckled. "That's the way we say eight AM in the military. See, the hours go from one to twenty-four. So one in the afternoon would be thirteen hundred hours. One forty-five is thirteen forty-five. Understand?"  
"Yes, but I don't understand why you do it that way."  
"It's the military, Dad," Scott said under his breath.  
Hammond thought it best to leave the subject with that comment. Some things were better left as they were. "C'mon. I'll show you to your quarters. On the way, we can stop at Dr. Fraiser's office and she can take a look at that arm."  
"Thank you."

In the infirmary, Paul told the female doctor all about his injury.  
"Let's get that cast off and take an x-ray. You've probably healed enough that it isn't necessary anymore."  
He had gone through a cast change three weeks ago. This one was a less restrictive, shorter version that stopped below his elbow, allowing him limited usage of his arm.  
The picture confirmed her guess. Starman was happy to be free of the awkward rock-hard covering.  
"You're going to need some exercise therapy to strengthen that wrist," Janet informed him. "I wouldn't take up karate right now. See me sometime tomorrow afternoon and we'll begin."

The general led the pair to their quarters, showing them where the bathrooms and shower facilities were along the way. Scott balked at sleeping separately from his father. The young man's paranoia was perfectly understandable after the life they'd led, hunted for years, Hammond sadly thought. "There's plenty of room for two in either room. Why don't both of you try to get some rest. Breakfast will be at six. If you need anything during the night, just pick up the phone and dial nine."  
"Thank you," Paul said.  
"Good-night."  
Forrester responded in kind. He and Scott walked into the room. There was a full-size bed, a bureau and a small free-standing closet. A celestial-themed painting on the pastel green painted wall attempted to soften the coldness of concrete. It didn't quite succeed. A small lamp and the telephone were on a nightstand. Paul noticed his dufflebag and camera case lying on top of the bed. He checked the camera bag. All the filters, lenses and other things were there. Only the film that was in the camera was missing. He pulled his leather jacket from the dufflebag and took out his sphere. In seconds he repaired the sleeve the nurse had cut when Fox took him to the emergency room. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in your own room?" he suggested. "This isn't like the safe house. The doors aren't locked. There's no guard outside." To dispel his son's fear, he went to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Dr. Jackson in the hall.  
"Is something wrong?" the linguist asked.  
"No," Paul said. "I was just going to show my son that he has nothing to fear."  
Daniel empathized with Forrester. He could only imagine what these two were feeling right now. Probably anxiety and apprehension most of all. He tried to offer some comfort and put the Starman and his son at ease. "My quarters are down there on the right," he said. "I was just going to work a little on some translations before I call it a night. Would you like to see them?"  
Starman nodded and gestured for Scott to follow him.  
Dr. Jackson opened the door and stepped inside. He watched as his guests took interest in the various artifacts he had displayed throughout the room. He took pleasure explaining each piece they inquired about. Nearly an hour passed when Paul subtly suggested to Scott they should leave. They never did get to the writings the archaeologist offered to show the Starman.  
"If you need anything, come see me," Daniel told them as they left.  
"We will. Thank you," Forrester replied. He and Scott went to check out his son's room. Inside it was the same. The backpack lay on the bed.  
"You still want to sleep with me?" Paul asked.  
"I'm being kinda childish, huh?"  
"No. You're afraid. There's a difference," he soothed, placing his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Things will be different here."  
"Will they really?" the young man said skeptically. "We're still stuck on a military base. This time we're in a hole in a mountain. All they need to do is put a tombstone up there and forget about us."  
"I've been promised we're free to leave here."  
"I don't believe them. I'll never trust the military."  
It saddened Starman to hear his son's words. He tried to rebuild what had been shattered. "Friendship begins with trust. It can't exist without it. Friendship has to start somewhere. Trust also takes time. We have our spheres. That shows some trust, Scott."  
"We'll see how much they trust us when push comes to shove."  
Paul declined to answer the comment.  
o o O o o

"Did both of you sleep well?" Hammond asked his new members as they joined the SG-1 team in the briefing room.  
"Yes," Starman answered for both himself and his son. The night passed without incident. But, it disturbed the celestial navigator to see his son react with fear when he entered Scott's room this morning. As soon as the young man recognized him, he calmed down.  
The general displayed a star map on the monitor, then superimposed a Stargate symbol over each one the various teams had visited so far. "Can you show us any gates we're missing?"  
They had just begun when the alarms went off and the lights began flashing.  
Nervous, Scott asked, "Dad, what's happening?"  
"I don't know."  
General Hammond tried to allay their fears. "The Stargate is being activated," he told them. "That'll happen every time it's activated, whether we dial out or someone dials in. SG-5 is going to P3X589 this morning. Why don't you watch."  
Father and son moved to the window. This was their first look at the gate in use. They listened to the speaker's voice on the intercom and gazed intently as each chevron lit and locked. The vortex formed.  
Starman raised his eyebrows in interest. His son reacted stronger.  
"Wow! Far out!"  
"That's an understatement," Colonel O'Neill said as he moved up beside the young man.  
They watched the team walk into the event horizon and disappear. The gate deactivated and went inert.  
"What does it feel like?" Scott asked.  
"You don't want to know, kid," Jack said. "I'll give you a hint though. We used to call it the 'puke chute'."  
"You can say that again," Daniel agreed.  
"It takes some getting used to," Major Carter added.  
"Will we be going through the gate?" Scott wanted to know.  
"No. At least not anytime soon," the general told them.  
"Why not?"  
"You're more valuable here. If anything should happen to you..."  
The explanation made sense, but sounded like a warning to the young man.  
o o O o o

Scott grew restless. The initial thrill of watching the Stargate activate wore off. Currently, his father was helping the linguist, Dr. Jackson, translate some alien writings. As exciting as watching and listening to his dad tell these people about new gates and what the planets and its inhabitants were like, living a hundred feet underground for days on end without ever seeing the sun rise or the stars shine made him feel claustrophobic. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out. He left Dr. Jackson's room and went to the elevator. The guard refused to let him in and placed a call.  
Within minutes General Hammond, Dr. Jackson, Major Carter and his father were standing beside him.  
"I want to go outside," Scott demanded. "If I spend one more second in this tomb, I'll go nuts."  
"Major Carter will escort you," the general said.  
"Why can't I go alone?"  
"Sorry, son. The Major escorts you or you don't go at all."  
"See, Dad? It's just like I told you. They don't trust us."  
Paul sensed his son's rising anxiety, and was pretty sure of the reason for it. "You know better," he reproached. "We've been here only two weeks. I hardly expect them to give us free access to this place in such a short time."  
Samantha slid her ID card into a device by the elevator. The doors opened and she and Scott entered.  
"We're never going to find Mom stuck down here," the young man told his father. "This deal sucks. All you've done is trade one prison for another," he loudly added as the doors closed.  
"I think we need to discuss this, Mr. Forrester," Hammond gently said.  
"Excuse me. I think I'll just get back to those translations," Daniel said trying to extricate himself from the uncomfortable situation.  
o o O o o

"I'm sorry about what just happened," Paul apologized. "My son never was able to stand being confined for very long."  
"I can understand that after what you've both been through," Hammond sympathized.  
"He's correct about searching for his mother though. Before my capture, I was free to go around the country looking for her. Now..." He took a deep breath.  
"So what do you suggest?"  
"I think we both have to, as Scott says, put our money where our mouth is. I have to prove to him that this is not a prison: that we're free to leave as you promised. You have to trust us to return. You must let us go."  
"I didn't expect it would be so soon. How long do you think you'll be gone?"  
"I don't know," Paul said. "I need to see some friends."  
"Who?"  
"Liz Baines. She was the one who first discovered who and what I am," Starman said with a warm smile, remembering the woman who encouraged him to stay. "She also helped me escape from George Fox and found me jobs."  
"Who else?"  
"Wayne Geffner and his wife."  
"Jenny Hayden's brother."  
"Yes. I'm sure she'll try to contact him one day. He's my best hope for finding her. I'd like to tell them I'm voluntarily helping you. By you, I mean the government. Tell me exactly what I can say."  
"Under no circumstances may you mention the Stargate or this facility. That was in the agreement both of you signed. The consequences of doing so were explained."  
"Yes, I remember. I'll remind Scott of that."  
"Dr. Jackson will accompany you."  
Starman looked the general in the eye. "My son might take that as a sign of mistrust."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but he goes with you," Hammond said firmly. "Daniel can field any questions your friends may ask."  
"Scott doesn't have the knowledge or information you want. He was born and raised here. He's just as ordinary as any other human child, except for a few extra gifts."  
The general was puzzled. "What are you trying to say?"  
"That perhaps it would be better if he stayed with his uncle."  
"I disagree. I think he needs you now more than ever for his mental well- being."  
Paul let out a sigh. "I just want him to be happy. I want him to continue his education. I want him to make friends on the outside."  
"He can make friends here. What is he studying?"  
"Astrophysics," Starman proudly answered.  
"Well no college can ever offer him what we can. First-hand experience. Major Carter knows more about the field than any of us."  
"Yes, I've noticed."  
"Scott seems attracted to the Major," Hammond hinted. "I think they've become good friends."  
"Oh?" Starman grinned. "We still need to leave," he added.  
"How does a four day leave about once a month sound?"  
o o O o o

Samantha Carter walked alongside the twenty-eight year old son of Starman on the soft pine needles of the tall dark forest surrounding the tunnel. "I wouldn't call this place a prison," she said trying to break the silence.  
"No? Look around. Guards everywhere. Security cameras. Barbed wire and electric fences."  
"Yes, but you can leave."  
"Lady, you're here because you want to be," Scott snapped. "I'm here as a bonus prize. It's my father you need. I'm just excess baggage."  
"General Hammond is a reasonable man. If he promised your father you were free to go, then on his honor as an officer of the United States Air Force, he'll keep his word. I'm hoping you'll want to come back."  
"Why?" he asked, perplexed.  
"You're a smart guy. It's great to talk science with someone who actually understands what I'm talking about. None of these people do. With enough study and training, I think you have the potential to become every bit as valuable to the SGC as your father."  
Scott's face broke into a shy grin. "You really think so?"  
"Sure."  
"It is fun watching you," he admitted.  
"You wanna go in now?" she suggested. "The mosquitoes will come out soon."  
"Not yet. In a few minutes. I just want to enjoy the fresh air a little longer. I love the outdoors and the smell of pine trees."  
What he really meant, she sadly thought, was there were no walls out here to make him feel like an animal in a cage, or a specimen in a laboratory. She was aware of the Peagrum incident. Upon their arrival, General Hammond provided SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser with a brief history of Scott Hayden and his father.  
o o O o o

"I think he'll accept that," Starman said.  
Hammond was relieved he had talked Forrester out of leaving his son with his uncle. "Good. I'll make the arrangements for that leave."  
Something dawned on Paul and it showed on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Hammond asked.  
"I don't have enough money for the bus tickets."  
"Not a problem. We'll will pick up the tab."  
Forrester's eyebrows went up. "You will?"  
"I think that's the least we can do for you. Three plane seats coming right up."  
"Bus," Starman corrected. "Plane fare is too expensive."  
"But they're faster. Where do you need to go?"  
"Chicago, then Albuquerque."  
"You'll never do that in four days by bus," General Hammond told him matter of factly. "Plane it is."  
Relieved, Starman accepted. "Thank you. I'll finish helping Dr. Jackson with those translations," he said and stood.  
"You can tell him about the trip while you're at it," the general suggested.  
Paul nodded and left Hammond's office. When Scott returned from his "airing out", Forrester told his son the news.  
"See?" Samantha said, putting her hand on the young man's shoulder. "What did I tell you? When do you leave?"  
"General Hammond didn't say, but he's making the arrangements for our flight," Starman said.  
"Then I'll see you guys when you get back," she said and left them in Dr. Jackson's room.  
o o O o o

Paul, Scott and Daniel checked into two separate rooms at the hotel. Dr. Jackson stood off to the side as Forrester dialed a number from his and Scott's room.  
"Hello? Liz, it's Paul."  
Daniel watched the Starman's eyes widen and his brows rise as he listened to the person on the other end.  
"I'm in Chicago at a hotel." He gave her the name and address, listened again and hung up. "She said she'll be here in five minutes," he told them.

It was more like fifteen when Starman answered the knock at the door.  
"Paul!" Liz said and entered, taking his face in her hands and planting a firm kiss on his lips.  
"Hi," he said with a smile.  
She slapped him hard across his arm with her purse. "Don't you hello me, mister! Where the hell have you been? What's the meaning of not even calling me for two months? Do you know how worried I've been? How dare you?" She finished her tirade and stood there with her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"  
"You'd better sit down, Liz," he said.  
She noticed the new face in the room. "Oh, my God. Something's happened, hasn't it?" she asked with sudden concern.  
"Yes."  
"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. Tell me about it."  
Starman began by introducing Dr. Jackson.  
"Doctor? Is something wrong with you, Paul? Or Scott?"  
Daniel was beginning to despise whoever was responsible for bestowing the academic title upon scholars. "I'm an archaeologist," he corrected. "I specialize in languages."  
Liz looked to Starman for an explanation.  
"All in time," he said and led her to a chair. He proceeded to tell her about his and Scott's capture by Fox and their imprisonment in the "safe house".  
"How could I be so stupid? I should've known something was wrong. How did you escape?"  
"I didn't."  
"I don't understand."  
"He's working for us," Daniel said.  
She turned back to Paul. "What the hell do you know about archaeology?" she asked. "And who is 'us'?"  
"Not much," Starman replied. "But I do know a lot of languages. Us is the government."  
"What! Are you nuts?" Liz yelled and looked at Scott. "Please tell me this is a joke or some form of brain damage."  
"I'm afraid not," the young man replied grinning. "He's telling you the truth."  
Paul gently took her hands, trying to reassure her. "I'm doing this of my own free will. That's why I'm here."  
"You really are telling me the truth?" she said in a much softer tone.  
"Yes."  
"What about finding Jenny?"  
"We're headed to Albuquerque next to tell her brother."  
"When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow. Why?"  
"Because that gives us a day to be together," she said. "I want to treat you boys to a feast. Then I want to hear all about this job of yours."  
o o O o o

They were in the Chicago's finest steakhouse. Western decor abounded on the walls. Paintings of cowboys and cattle hung everywhere.  
There wasn't much Paul could tell his friend. About all he could say was that it was "classified". He hated not being able to let her know what he was really doing.  
"Will you come off that 'classified' crap?" Liz said, annoyed. "You're starting to sound like George Fox. If you can't tell me about it, just say so."  
"Okay. I can't tell you about it."  
Yes, this definitely was her Starman. He was older and much more Earth-wise after fourteen years of living here, but he still had that same child-like quality and simplicity she fell in love with when he answered her. In less than twenty-four hours he would be gone, again. She found herself fighting to hold back tears. "Just promise me something," she said.  
"If I can."  
"Don't give up photography. You're damn good, Paul. Even better than he was."  
"Okay."  
Those eyes! That smile! Liz cursed inwardly for letting her emotions fall so deeply under his spell again. She had to get out of there before she made a complete fool of herself. As if a guardian angel were looking over her, her pager beeped. She got up and excused herself.  
"I think she's in love with you, Paul," Daniel said in a soft voice ending with a wicked grin.  
"She loved him. She cares for me," Starman corrected.  
"Uh-uh, my friend," Dr. Jackson disagreed. "Take it from me. I've been there. I was married. I know. The woman is definitely in love with you."  
"I think I agree with him, Dad," Scott said.  
Starman leaned back in his chair, clearly uncomfortable with the revelation and unsure what to do about it. Liz returned.  
"I've got to get back to the office. It seems they can't do anything right without me. You guys stay. Have dessert. It's all on me." She leaned over and gave Scott a short good-bye kiss on his cheek. Paul stood. She hugged him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "Keep in touch. Okay?" she said and left.  
Starman blushed and sat down again.  
Scott started to laugh.  
"It's not funny," Paul said. "Liz is a good friend. I like her, but I love your mother."  
They ate the rest of their meal in near silence.  
o o O o o

Back at the hotel, Starman turned to Dr. Jackson and asked about his earlier statement. "You said you were married. Where is your wife?"  
"She's dead."  
An awkward silence fell over the room.  
"I'm sorry," Paul apologized.  
Daniel sensed their discomfort. "Her name was Sha're," he began. "I met her on Abydos. She was given to me as a sort of gift."  
Starman's eyebrows rose.  
"It was kind of a sexual favor. Only I stayed on Abydos after that mission and fell in love with her. We married. Everything was fine until the Goa'uld took her. I spent many months searching, until one day I found her. But she wasn't mine anymore. She belonged to Amonet, the demon who stole her. Teal'c was finally forced to kill her before she could kill me."  
Paul was only vaguely familiar with the term, Goa'uld. General Hammond had described the intelligent parasitic creature that took human beings for hosts. It was something his son found extremely repulsive.  
"Teal'c killed your wife?" Scott said.  
"Yes."  
"And you still work with him?"  
"Believe me, it was very hard to forgive him, but I did," Daniel said without a trace of bitterness remaining in his voice. "Sha're wanted me to. He did the right thing."  
Paul found the statement baffling. To his thinking, taking one life to save another could never be right, but then killing was something he would never understand.  
Daniel stood up. "I think I'll go to my room, watch some TV and get some rest before we fly out tomorrow morning," he said, emotionally exhausted.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Starman agreed.  
"See you at six."  
o o O o o

General Wade decided to take General Hammond up on his invitation to visit the Stargate facility.  
"You remember George Fox?" Martin said.  
The general certainly did. He would never forget the disgusting way this man treated Forrester's son, bringing him to the safe house like a criminal, bound in handcuffs and chains. "Of course," he politely replied. "Welcome to Stargate Command. This is a surprise," he told Wade. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."  
"Well, we got to talking about Paul Forrester, so we came to see how he's working out. Where is he?"  
"He's currently on a four day leave with his son."  
Fox was flabbergasted. "You let them go? Alone?" he exclaimed.  
"They're not prisoners," the general reminded the agent. "Dr. Jackson is with them. They're due back the day after tomorrow."  
Hammond took the opportunity to enlighten these people to their obvious short-sightedness. "You have no idea what a Godsend he's been. Do you know that within the first few minutes he was here, he read and translated several alien writings we'd been trying to decipher for years?" He continued extolling Forrester's virtues. "He's shown us dozens of new Stargates and provided us with priceless information. He's advanced this program by years, if not decades."

o o O o o

Starman rang the doorbell and stepped back. He heard a loud angry voice coming from inside. "If that's Pitman complaining about our garbage can ending up on his lawn again..." The door opened and Wayne Geffner froze in stunned surprise.  
"Paul! Scott! Come in," he said immediately softening his tone. "Honey, set some extra plates at the table. We've got company." He noticed the stranger.  
"Wayne, this is Dr. Jackson," Starman introduced.  
"Of archaeology," Daniel clarified before the man could ask. "Pleased to meet you."  
Phyllis came out of the kitchen to see who the unexpected guests were. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed with delight and took Scott into a tight embrace. "Let me take a look at you. Why you're as tall as your father." She released the young man and hugged Paul. "I'm so happy to see you."  
"Me, too," he agreed.  
She saw the other man.  
"Daniel Jackson. Pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am."  
With greetings exchanged and introductions completed, everyone proceeded to the kitchen.

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Geffner asked.  
"Where've you been for the last few months?" Wayne demanded. "We've been so worried about you. It's like you just disappeared. Not even a phone call."  
"Did something happen?"  
"First, I'm sorry," Paul apologized. "Yes, something did happen." For the second time, he retold the story of their capture and captivity.  
"I knew something was wrong!" Wayne said and pounded his fist on the table, rattling the dishes. "I can't believe they've been hunting you for all these years. You'd think they'd've dropped it by now, like they've got nothing better to do. Damn that George Fox! If I ever see him again, I'll kill him!"  
Paul knew by now the threat was usually just that, a threat. But with Wayne he was uncertain. He seriously hoped this man would not put the words into action.  
"So they let you go?" Phyllis asked.  
"Not exactly," Scott chimed in.  
It was Daniel's turn again. "We recruited him."  
"And just who is 'we'?" Wayne asked.  
"The government."  
"Get out!" Geffner exploded and stood up. "Anyone who works for the government is not welcome here."  
"Does that include Scott and me?" Paul asked.  
"What? No! What are you talking about?"  
When Wayne simmered down enough, Starman told him, "I work with the government now."  
"I don't believe it!"  
"It's true," Scott said.  
"In archaeology?" Wayne asked and sat down.  
"No," Paul said.  
"Doing what then?" Geffner asked, and just as suddenly, he knew. "Space, spaceships, ET's?"  
"Sort of," Starman replied, smiling and looking at Daniel.  
Their secret was still safe. The Stargate had not been mentioned and the promise wasn't broken.  
"I can't believe you'd help them after what they've done to both of you."  
"It's different this time, Uncle Wayne," Scott said. "These people aren't like Fox."  
"That's right. He's free to go almost anywhere and visit whomever he wishes," Daniel confirmed.  
Phyllis and her husband looked at each other and then at Paul. He nodded and told them, "For four days. That's how much time off I get a month."  
"So how many days do you have left?" Mrs. Geffner wanted to know.  
"We have to return tomorrow. We've just come from meeting Liz in Chicago."

o o O o o

Sirens sounded and red lights flashed all over the SGC.  
Nervous, Fox asked, "What's that?"  
The intercom came on. "General Hammond. Report to the control room." The message repeated.  
The general went to the phone and pressed a button. "On my way," he said. "If you'll follow me, gentlemen."

"What's up?"  
"Sir," Lt. Simmons answered, "it's SG-1. They're in trouble."  
"Do we have audio? Video?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Well, let's see it," he ordered.  
A fuzzy picture appeared on the monitor. It was Samantha Carter.  
"What's the problem Major?"  
"We don't know, Sir. When we dialed the coordinates into the DHD, a force field appeared around the gate and the room. We must've activated it somehow and we can't seem to find how to turn it off. We can't enter the gate. There are panels on the walls with writing all over them. Without knowing what they say, we could end up in even more trouble. We're trapped here, Sir. Don't, I repeat, don't send a rescue team."  
"How can we help?"  
"Are Daniel and Paul back yet?"  
"No, Major."  
"We could really use them, Sir."  
"With all due respect to Dr. Jackson and his abilities," Colonel O'Neill interjected, "I'll place my bets on Paul Forrester."  
"They'll be back before the day is done. We'll contact you just as soon as they get here."  
"Thank you, General," Carter said. "We'll be trying to solve this puzzle on our own while we wait."  
"Right. Deactivate the gate," Hammond told the lieutenant. "Get Dr. Jackson on the phone."

o o O o o

Daniel's pager buzzed. He looked at it and pulled out his cell phone. "If you'll excuse me a moment," he pardoned himself and went outside.

Scott knew something was wrong when the archaeologist returned.  
"We have to get back now. There's a problem," Dr. Jackson said without elaborating any further.  
"Well, I'm sure it can wait until after you've had dessert," Phyllis said.  
"I'm afraid it can't, Mrs. Geffner," Daniel apologized. "It's an emergency. Let's get going."  
Paul and Scott stood. Their vacation was over.  
"Wait. Is there a phone number where we can reach you if Jenny calls?"  
Dr. Jackson presented them with a business card. "You can reach him through me."  
"Call us, Paul," Wayne said as he escorted his guests to the door.  
"I will."

o o O o o

After getting off the plane, Daniel raced the car back to the mountain. Paul sat next to him and Scott was in the back seat. They reached the first perimeter entrance. After showing the guard their ID's, they were waved through.

o o O o o

"What's the problem, General?" Dr. Jackson asked.  
Paul was surprised to see General Wade and George Fox there. Scott was alarmed by the agent's presence and instinctively stood close to his father. "What are they doing here?" he whispered to his dad. Unconsciously, he placed his hand in his pocket, clutching the sphere.  
"I don't know," Paul replied and put a comforting hand on his son's back.  
"SG-1 can't get home," Hammond said. "A force field's blocking their entry to the gate."  
"Can we talk to them?" Daniel asked.  
"Lieutenant, dial up P4Y-873."  
"Yes, Sir."  
They waited while the gate cycled and each chevron locked into place. The vortex formed. Paul noticed Fox's eyes were riveted on him and Scott. This might be his chance to prove to the man what a benefit he could be, instead of the danger the agent perceived him as. That all depended, of course, on his and Daniel solving this crisis.  
"SG-1, do you read? Repeat. SG-1, come in," Lt. Simmons announced.  
"We're here, Sir," Major Carter answered and came into view. "Boy, are we glad to see you two. We need your help. We're stuck here." She proceeded to tell them about the room they found and the alien writing on the walls.  
"Can we see it?" Dr. Jackson asked.  
The Major brought the camera close. She zoomed in and focused on the symbols inscribed all over. "After we dialed the DHD, we found we couldn't go through the gate," she said.  
"Do you recognize any of that?" Daniel asked Paul.  
"Can you clear up the picture?"  
The lieutenant played with the controls on the monitor, filtering and sharpening the image.  
Everyone's eyes were focused on the Starman. "Can you show me the entire room? Slowly."  
Samantha did as Forrester asked.  
"Stop. There," he said and pointed to a symbol on the monitor.  
"What is it?" Daniel asked.  
"The key to SG-1 coming back," he said with a grin. "Can I get a print-out of this?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Yes," Hammond said. "Do you know what it says?"  
"Roughly. This may take a while."  
"I don't care what it takes," Jack retorted. "Just get us out of here."  
"We'll be waiting, Paul," Major Carter said.  
They shut the gate down.  
Nearly four hours later, Forrester returned to the control room with Daniel.  
"I think he's got it," Dr. Jackson told General Hammond. "It's a two part solution."  
"Dial the gate, Lt. Simmons," Hammond ordered.  
Fox and Wade stood quietly off to one side.  
"What've you got for us, Paul?" Major Carter asked. "Good news, I hope."  
"Don't worry. I'll get you home. Please stand aside and let me see the wall with the symbol again."  
When the SG-1 team cleared the view, Forrester pulled out his sphere. "I'm going to try it this way first," he explained to the general. "Otherwise, I'll have to talk them through the sequence."  
Fox tensed at seeing the alien activate the instrument of its power.  
Everyone watched as the orb began glowing bright blue. Paul looked at the panel on the screen.  
SG-1 witnessed as if by magic, invisible fingers press a complicated pattern of buttons. It stopped and a towering "voice" reverberated through the room. "Iou-ee klyre. Satchee noakas," it said.  
"What does that mean?" Colonel O'Neill asked with his usual sarcasm. "We're free to go now?"  
"I'm guessing it means 'all clear' or something like that," Dr. Jackson muttered and glanced at Paul.  
"Now what?" Hammond asked. "You said this was a two part answer."  
"Now I must go through the Stargate to P4Y-873," Forrester said.  
"No! Don't let him go!" Fox objected.  
"You're out of line," the general reprimanded. "Why?" he asked Starman.  
"I've shut down the force field surrounding the gate. Now they must enter another sequence before they can dial out and return. If they don't, they could be back to the beginning or worse, they could end up destroying the room and the gate with it."  
"Can't you send them the sequence or use that sphere? Why can't SG-1 do it? Why do you have to go?"  
"There may be hidden safeguards we don't know about. I can tell if I see for myself. The only reason I was able to shut the force field down using the sphere is because the Stargate is open right now, allowing me to send my instructions through, like using a telephone line," he explained in the simplest terms. "The next phase requires gate to be closed from this end. I can't use my sphere then. Believe me, General, I have no wish to see SG-1 stranded there. Also, I'm the only one who can read this. Lastly, if I go, they will have a back-up plan in case I make a mistake and fail."  
"And what would that be?"  
Paul showed him the silver marble between his thumb and forefinger. "I can always call my people for a ship and have them take us back to Earth," he finished and broke into a smile.  
Forrester's plan sounded logical. "Alright," Hammond agreed, albeit with some reservation. "Did you hear that SG-1?"  
"Yes, Sir," Major Carter confirmed.  
"No! You can't let him go!" Fox objected again.  
General Hammond reached the limit of his patience. "I've had enough out of you, mister," he said. "You aren't an FSA agent. You're nuts, and you're jeopardizing a rescue operation. Sgt. Siler, get him out of here."  
"Yes, Sir," the man replied and took Fox by his arms.  
"You're making a big mistake!" they all heard the agent shout as he was escorted out.  
"I apologize," Martin said with embarrassment.  
Paul gave his son a hug. "I'll be back soon. I promise."  
"I hope so, Dad."  
"Good luck," Hammond said.  
General Wade wished him the same.  
"Bring them home," Daniel said.

Starman stood in front of the event horizon to the gate. He turned and took one last look at the control room. General Hammond, Daniel Jackson, Scott and General Wade were staring at him.  
"It helps if you exhale before you enter," the archaeologist offered over the speaker. "You're first instinct will be to deeply inhale when you exit."  
Paul nodded, then stepped into the shimmering water-like "wall".

He came out with his hands holding his stomach and sank to his knees.  
"Are we glad to see you," Samantha said kneeling in front of him.  
The gate deactivated. Starman stood up weaving. "This body doesn't feel well," he said.  
"That queasy feeling will wear off," Colonel O'Neill assured.  
"If you say so." At the moment he seriously doubted it.  
Forrester went to one of the control panels and stood studying it. He then walked around the room and stopped at the opposite wall. There he pressed another series of buttons.  
"What are you doing?" Carter asked curious.  
"I just deactivated the self-destruct mechanism," he said. "It was armed, you know."  
"No. We didn't. Thank you," the major replied.  
"Sweet," Jack retorted. "How much longer did we have before we all became toast?" he inquired.  
Starman looked at the "time-remaining" display. "In their units, it says two hundred and forty-seven. Whether that's seconds, minutes, hours or days, I don't know. I'd need to study it further."  
"Whatever," O'Neill said. "Just do your thing and get us out of here."  
Paul pulled out his sphere. SG-1 watched him activate the marble. Again, the buttons depressed all by themselves. It was over in seconds. Starman deactivated and pocketed the orb. "If I did this right, you can dial Earth now," he told the major.  
"If you did this right?" the Colonel responded. "What if you did it wrong?"  
Samantha pressed the seven symbol sequence on the DHD. The Stargate opened.  
"Let's see if it works," she said optimistically.  
They sent the probe back first.  
"So far so good."  
Colonel O'Neill went next, then Teal'c.  
"C'mon, Paul," Major Carter said. "Let's go home." She took his hand and pulled him after her.

o o O o o

"Welcome home, SG-1," General Hammond said with relief in the gateroom.  
"Good to be back, Sir," the Colonel agreed.  
"I concur," Teal'c replied.  
"If it weren't for Paul, I don't think we'd've made it back for weeks," Major Carter said and looked at the Starman.  
"Or at all," Jack chimed in.  
Forrester held one hand over his midsection and the other covered his mouth.  
"Uh-oh," Samantha said as she noticed him desperately trying not to disgrace himself. "Excuse us, Sir," she said as she helped him as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom, where he promptly vomited.  
"Thank you," Paul said after he rinsed the foul bile taste from his mouth. "Now I understand why Colonel O'Neill called it 'the puke chute'."  
"You'll get used to it," she told him with a grin.  
"I would rather not."  
"Let's go join the others."

o o O o o

They all assembled in the debriefing room.

"We owe you our gratitude, Mr. Forrester," General Hammond said. "From what Colonel O'Neill tells me, that place was set to auto-destruct. We could have lost some good people today if it weren't for you."  
Paul smiled. "Thank you. I only tried to help."  
"I can see I made the right decision letting you go," Martin said. "I only wish George Fox could see that as well," he added with sadness.  
"Where is he?" Starman asked.  
"Dr. Fraiser is giving him psych tests," Hammond informed him. "Talk about paranoid..."  
"He's very afraid. I'd like to help him."  
"How?"  
"Active involvement might be the cure for what troubles him. Do you think it would be possible for him to be transferred here, with us?"  
There were some groans, but especially from Scott. "Is this some bizarre form of torture you have in mind for me, Dad?"  
"No. George Fox needs to conquer his fears. We can help him. I think once he sees how we work and understands the safeguards in place here, he might come around."  
"I'll talk to Dr. Fraiser and get her opinion," Hammond said.  
"He's all yours if you want him," Martin Wade told the general. "I can put his papers through today. Maybe Forrester's idea will work. It's worth a try."

o o O o o

Janet Fraiser agreed to Paul's plan, under strict supervision, of course. Otherwise, she told them, eventually the agent would be headed for a mental institution because he knew about the Stargate, and therefore could become a potential security risk.  
"Welcome to the SGC," General Hammond told Fox. "The quartermaster will show you to your quarters later."  
"What? Where's General Wade?"  
"He's gone back to Washington. You'll be staying with us."  
The agent looked at the Starman who was standing beside Hammond. "You did this, Forrester!"  
"Yes. You need help. We're going to give it to you."  
"Get away from me!"  
"Mr. Fox, this is Teal'c," the general introduced. "He's from the planet, Chulak. I think you should get to know each other."  
"Pleased to meet you," the heavily-muscled dark-skinned man said in his deep bass voice. He took the terrified agent's clammy, fear-soaked hand to shake.

For better or worse, George Fox was on his way to being cured of his xenophobia, or he'd become catatonic. Paul hoped it would be the former. Only time would tell for sure. Meanwhile, he and Scott waited for that phone call from Wayne. Maybe by then, Fox would finally be ready to let him live in peace. He sat down, leaned back in his chair and listened as the SG-1 team discussed their next mission.  
THE END  


Judgement Call is an amateur production for the enjoyment of Starman/Stargate fans and is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights. All similarities to real characters and actual events are strictly coincidental. This material may not be copied or reproduced in any form without express written consent of the author. Copyright March 2000. All rights reserved.

Special thanks to Abraxan You're one hell of a teacher! I couldn't have done this without you.


End file.
